


Surprise Party

by boredom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: The team decide to throw a surprise party for Takeda. Sadly, it doesn't go as planned.*A sort of sequel to Teenage Hormones.





	Surprise Party

Trying to pull this off was an absolute nightmare. Daichi and Suga loved the team; it was full of wonderful people each with different passions, strengths, and weaknesses. They were growing and good at pushing each other to the limits. But, oh lord, were they some of the most uncooperative people on the planet, which was odd considering just how well everyone worked together on the court. 

Still, trying to organize something special for Takeda-sensei’s birthday was like trying to herd a bunch of cats with ADD who were also hopped up on a mixture of cocaine and sugar bombs. Hinata and Kageyama got in a fight that ended with eggs stuck to Daichi’s parents’ kitchen ceiling. Tsukishima, it turned out, was allergic to nuts and had to be rushed to the hospital when he accidently ate a cookie with some in it. Noya and Tanaka were trying to make coke and mentos bombs instead of the punch recipe Suga had given them. Asahi had a mental breakdown over the cake, and, at one point, Kuuro and Oikawa had shown up for some reason and spent the entire night launching balloons at everyone. Needless to say the preparations the night before were an absolute disaster. 

But Suga and Daichi managed, by God did they manage it. With the help of everyone, they managed to gather balloons, bake a cake, sign a card, pick up some party poppers, and even get a few meager gifts (a new water bottle and a nicer jacket since the one Takeda had was falling apart). Now, here they were, standing outside of the door on a lovely Sunday morning getting ready to surprise their beloved teacher. Suga rang the doorbell and let it chime completely. No answer.

“He did say he was going to be home, right?” Yamaguchi asked. His arms were weighted down with an assortment of party hats.

“I asked, he said he was just going to stay home all weekend.” Daichi answered.

“Maybe he’s still asleep?” Hinata suggested. 

Suga looked down at his phone. “It’s almost ten. Even on the weekends, that’s a bit much for sleeping in.”

“Try ringing it again. He might be listening to music or something and didn’t hear.” Daichi shifted uncomfortably. Asahi had gotten nervous while baking the cake and accidentally made too much, and then Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka went overboard decorating with with several tubs of frosting and enough sprinkles to last a lifetime,so it weighed close to thirty pounds. 

Suga rang the bell again. This time, they heard some movement in the small house and they relaxed. Takeda would probably greatly appreciate this little party they were throwing him. 

The door opened, and Daichi felt he deserved a reward for not screaming and dropping the cake. 

“What do you--” Ukai’s mouth fell open and the cigarette in his mouth dropped to the floor.

He stared at the players. The players stared back. He glanced down at his chest, which was currently bare and sporting an assortment of what Daichi could only guess was bite marks and hickeys. 

Ukai’s mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to figure out something to say. Daichi wondered if he should just leave all the supplies on the porch and run away to burn out his eyes. He did not want to think about his coach and his supervisor having sex. 

“Kenshin, who is it?” Takeda’s voice came from the stairs. 

‘Looks like we didn’t need to get him a new jacket’. Daichi thought upon seeing Takeda wearing Ukai’s orange sweatshirt, and only the sweatshirt. Oh, how he prayed to every god he could think of for Takeda to at least be wearing underwear under that sweatshirt. 

Takeda’s eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the group of players, still frozen in shock. It was at this point that Ukai slammed the door shut, leaving them still standing on the front porch. 

“That was not something I ever wanted to see,” Ennoshite said. 

“What should we do with all our stuff?” Tanaka asked. 

Daichi couldn’t think straight. The image of Ukai, with post-sex hair, in only his boxers, and Takeda wearing only an orange sweatshirt, was burning itself on his retinas. He slowly set the cake on the stairs, turned around, and walked away. The rest of the team followed in suit. 

“Suga,” he said quietly, “we’re not going to have sex for awhile.” 

“Fine by me. That was something I could go my whole life without seeing.” 

“Who knew Take-chan was such a biter?” Tanaka laughed nervously.

Daichi whacked him on the head. “We don’t need to make the picture any more detailed.” 

Needless to say, practice tomorrow was going to be one awkward affair.

oOoOoOo

After slamming the door, Ukai found the nearest pillow and screamed into it. 

“To be fair, we probably should have let me answer the door,” Takeda said, though he was bright red with embarrassment.

“You were covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce! It wouldn’t have been much better if you answered the door!” 

Takeda peaked out the window. “It looks like they’re gone. But they left a bunch of stuff on the porch. I wonder why?” 

“Your birthday,” Ukai groaned. “They were probably here to celebrate your birthday.” 

Takeda turned redder, if that was even possible. “That was nice of them? Do you think they’ll tell anyone?” 

Ukai narrowed his eyes. “They better not. Besides, I have blackmail on most of them.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I caught them all having sex.”

Takeda squeaked. “Like, all at once?”

“God no, individually. I have seen teenagers in positions they should not be in.” 

“Is that why you always put condoms in their bags?” 

“Yep. Again, no one should have to see the things I’ve seen.” Ukai was starting to look off into the distance, as if he was a soldier having a flashback of an intense battle.

Takeda decided they had had enough drama for one day. “We may have finished off the chocolate sauce, but there’s still some caramel left in the fridge.” 

Ukai looked at him, and then back out the window at the pile of presents, then back at him. 

“Fine, but keep the sweatshirt on, you look hot in it.” 

“As long as you keep your hair down.”


End file.
